


Sun On A Battlefield

by Duffy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, Stucky Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duffy/pseuds/Duffy
Summary: Aliens. In New York. Again. But all Steve can think of is the sunset while he fights alongside Bucky.





	Sun On A Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic in June and wanted to upload it to celebrate Cap's and my birthday, but life got in the way and a huge writer's block was messing with my mind when it came to finishing this story - which is why it took me three months to write the last few paragraphs. I quit my job, struggled for two months and eventually got a new job now, but things are still not alright. Which makes me even happier I finally have this fic finished.
> 
> Fourth fill for the Stucky Bingo 2019: B1 - Sunset
> 
> Please keep in mind English is not my first language. Let's pretend all mistakes are made on purpose.

“Do you remember the last time we actually watched a sunset?”, Steve asked towards Bucky’s direction. Well, he shouted. Alien blood covered half of his battle suit and made the fabric appear nearly black. 

“Watched a what?“, Bucky screamed back, ramming a knife into something like skin on a part of a body that appeared to be a throat. 

More dark alien blood started flowing to the ground and pooled around the collapsed creature. 

„Watched the...“

Another punch with his right fist. 

„...sunset.“

A kick with his left leg. 

„God, I hate these creatures“, Steve grumbled and ducked to avoid a splatter of something slimy an alien was shooting at him. 

It hit the ground and mixed with the blood. 

„Oh really?“, Bucky replied, sarcasm heavy in his words. He pulled out the knife and wiped the dirty blade against the thick suit that covered his thighs. 

Steve rolled his eyes at Bucky and stepped closer, rounding the dead alien. They both ducked behind Steve’s shield when another alien attacked with a scream. 

„Yeah okay, I hate them, too“, Bucky said and reached around the shield to launch a stab at the alien. He landed a deadly slit and the thing collapsed right on the spot with a howling sound, drawing the attention of more of its kind. 

„I can’t see a sunset here“, Bucky said as he now stood back to back with Steve as they made their way down the street in this position. Steve protected them with his shield again as Bucky had a gun and a knife raised on the other side. 

Bucky was right. The sky didn’t look like there was a sunset. 

Huge space ships hovered above the skyscrapers, all their doors open to realise hundreds of strangely looking alien into the world. 

The sky appeared almost grey. Like a swarm of grasshoppers was coming to get them. 

The blood on the ground shone in a dark blue, slightly glittering in the golden sun that hung low above the horizon. If it wouldn’t be such an awful situation, it would have been beautiful. 

“Aren’t sunsets supposed to be romantic?” There was a lot of sarcasm dripping from Bucky’s words. He wasn’t able to see the smile that formed on Steve’s lips. He dodged an alien coming towards them and kicked him down at his second hit. 

“Don’t you think this is romantic?” Steve laughed out loud and they moved past the fallen alien. “Fighting side by side with me?” 

Bucky snorted. He lifted his gun and a shot was heard. 

“You know, I fancy a lot of uncommon things but this....ugh” He fired again. “This is not on the list.”

Without any warning, a shock wave and a blue light went across the sky and through the streets, throwing Steve and Bucky to the hard ground. The alien creatures fell with them, all scattered to the streets. A deafening silence settled across everything for a moment. 

Coming to their senses again, Bucky immediately jumped to his feet and took in his surroundings. Steve still sat on the ground, propped up on his arms stretched out behind his back. 

A static noise then came through their coms in their earpieces, followed by Tony’s excited voice. “Update: did it work? Did it work?”

“Positive!” It was Natasha’s voice that broke the static noise that had been back for a few moments on the line. 

“Aliens are falling,” Clint added and Hulk roared in the distance. “The sky is clear.”

“Cap?”  
“Clear!”

Both looked up into the sky where the ships seemed to have powered off and were slowly sinking down, dragged to a save place to land by an invisible source. Some Stark invention no one had ever heard about, probably. 

Steve sighed and clipped off his helmet, ran a hand through his hair. 

“Need a hand, old man?” Bucky had turned to him and offered his right hand towards Steve. He grinned. 

“Said the man who’s even older than me”, Steve replied but thankfully accepted Bucky’s help and quickly got to stand on his feet next to him. 

“That the sunset you were talking about?” Bucky raised his chin and nodded towards the end of the street where the sun hung low and peaked through the skyscrapers. The chaotic battlefield and the now clear sky were tinted in warm colours, reflected in red, orange and yellow shades from the windows in the buildings. 

Steve slowly peeled off his thick gloves and looked down to the ground, stuffed the gloves into one of the many pockets of his uniform. 

“You know, Steve, next time you want to watch a sunset with me, you don’t have to drag me into a fight for cover.”

He turned his back to the sun and faced Steve. He looked like he had a halo around his head when he stepped closer, his fingers brushed Steve's for the faintest second. Steve could easily hear his next whispered words. 

“Just ask me out on a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think of it. 
> 
> Please come over and scream with me about our boys on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DuffyFrostgiant).
> 
> [Sun On A Battlefield on Tumblr](https://bespectacledgiraffe.tumblr.com/post/188027779066)


End file.
